


game over -- tokomaru oneshot

by sstarsunee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstarsunee/pseuds/sstarsunee
Summary: OKAY so this is gonna be serious please check the authors notes for the real trigger warnings i dont want anyone to be uncomfortable while reading shdnnans!!!but you guys ever wonder what happens after the game over screen in udg? well uh😁
Relationships: Fukawa Touko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	game over -- tokomaru oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> !!!TW!!!
> 
> \- implied/referenced suicide  
> \- death  
> \- breakdowns
> 
> be careful reading!

\---

it was such a blur. i wasnt even myself at the time. god, out of all the times she couldve whined “toko! tokooo!” she didnt. it was so vivid. so awful. lifechanging.

she was surrounded by them. there wasnt anything i could do put push the taser against my head and pull the trigger. i tried my best. my fucking best… and the second i had finished off a hoard of monokumas, i turned around and komaru was being ambushed by beast monokumas. i rushed over as fast as i can but i couldnt do it. i couldnt make it.

i watched my only friend fall victim to a monokuma. the monokuma trampled her and dug its foot-long claws into the part of her throat where her windpipe would be. my legs sprinted towards the monokuma and felt myself slowly slip. the battery was running out.

my whole body felt numb and i couldnt help but dig my- syo’s scissors- into the back of the beast monokuma and ripping it open. out of nothing but pure rage. i stabbed and stabbed and stabbed and stabbed. i wanted to watch that monokuma die a hundred times over. even though i hadnt fully processed what what was going on.

fuzzy. so fuzzy. everything was so fuzzy. id gone back to normal but i still stabbed into the monokuma, its mechanical parts covering the ground. my breath was ragged and my belligerent stabbing didnt last much longer after i was myself again. as soon as i could, i turned to komaru. my breath hitched.

cold. her body was cold. my heart throbbed relentlessly in my chest. despite her neck having three massive holes in it, i moved my hand to her neck to feel for a pulse. my calloused fingers trailed along the soft neck of komaru. nothing. not a single beat. she was dead. the only person i ever trusted, truly. her blood covered my fingers. 

my body retracted itself, making me fall backwards. my breathing was getting heavier. my heart was beating quicker. she was gone. i couldnt- no, i wouldnt-

my eyes start to feel warm in a way i havent felt them in a while. a small drop of water leaked down my cheek as i slid back next to komaru. i grabbed her shoulders and shook her, desperately shaking her back and forth. she doesnt move or tell me to stop. i saw small droplets fall onto her face from mine.

i gulped hard and forced my lips onto komarus. they were cold but soft. she smelled like strawberries and blood. i never got to do this when she was alive. and now i never will get to do it. i desperately still try and shake her, mumbling a mix of her name and the word no.

i saw all our moments flash by as i looked into her lifeless eyes. the moment i met her, our first ridiculous escapade, having to share a bed with her. just everything. the way she said my name. the way she smiled. im never going to see that smile again. i had lost the person i held closest to me, the only friend ive ever had.

the woman i loved.

\---

its been two weeks since then. and ive given up. im not trying to stop the kid’s tirate anymore. im with the adults. this is all in the mean time, im hoping ill find the strength to stop this all sometime.

i sit in my jail cell that shirokuma calls the guest bedroom, looking at the wall. i still hadn’t even told makoto. how the hell was i going to tell him i let his sister die?

…

i… i let his sister die…

i let komaru die…

if id been braver. if i had thought ahead and not tried to use her. maybe if i had more courage… i couldve saved her.

i grip the sides of my head and fall back onto the bed, making it creak. i cried out, not caring enough of what people thought of me anymore. especially not these cowards. and now im just like that. i dug my chewed-to-the-bone fingers into my head, wanted to reach into my skull and rip out that memory. the memory of komaru dying. the every detail of her pained expression.

i looked over at syo’s scissors on the floor. slowly, i reach down to grab them and examine them. i held them out in front of me before making a few “pew” sounds.

“toko..! toko! im just a big crybaby with a brother complex! help me!”

i mock, trying my best to make myself laugh. and i cracked a small smile. then i thought of komaru and my breath suddenly became uneven. my eyes became warm once again, the same feeling as that day. my glasses fogged, my hands falling to my sides and the scissors clanking with the floor. tears fell down my face, wetting a small bit of the sheets under me. i pushed my glasses onto my forehead.

i didnt wipe my face. i just sobbed. i had a breakdown. i sobbed and cried her name. maybe she could hear me. she did say she could see and talk to ghosts, right? i hiccuped apathetically, rubbing my eyes. i hadnt slept in a day, almost two now. i punched the bed under me, like it was responsible for this and not me.i just wanted her back. my mind filled with thoughts at that moment.

my scissors…

i slowly reach over the bed. the scissors held tightly in my hands now. my hands shook for a moment as i looked at the scissors, above me. and in a moment, i felt odd. lighter than before. a knock came at my guestroom door. i put the scissors down and walked to the door.

“w-who is it?”

“guuueess!”

a very familiar voice came through the door. i have never pulled a door open quicker in my life. there she shoulder. komaru. i started hyperventilating. i grabbed her as tight as i could and pulled her close. she didnt even jolt back or anything. she let out a small chuckle and held me back.

“did you miss me?”

i nodded as quickly as i could and buried my face in the depths of her neck. i hadnt even realized i had started crying yet again. i pulled back a little to see two wet spots in her uniform.

“o-of course i missed you, idiot.”

a moment of silence washed over us. i felt like i could cut through the air with a knife. i gulped and avoided eyesight with komaru, despite pulling away from her.

“i-i’m sorry if i let you down. im sorry i couldnt save you. i w-was just so focused on myself and i-”

my apologies were cut off my komaru dipping one of her fingers under my chin and tilting it up. she placed a gentle kiss against my forehead, making me jump a small bit.

“it isnt your fault, toki. you dont have to apologize.”

i didnt bother myself with how she was alive. i didnt care. i just had her again. i had my komaru back. thats all that mattered.

\---

shirokuma stood over my body. my scissors buried deep in my neck, hands limply near them. he bowed his head as he took my hand away from the scissors. it wasnt just another adult death. this was self-inflicted. and it was obvious. still, it was a death of a friend and i knew it would hurt him.

but i had komaru again. finally, i had her again.

\---


End file.
